Sleeping with the enemy
by My Frozen Perfection
Summary: [Yaoi] Edward loves Roy. Roy loves Hughes. Roy uses Edward  Edward has had enough. Going back to Resembool Edward runs into...himself? RoyEdward RoyMaes PrideEdward.[UPDATED: Chap 5 up]
1. Mustang's reason

Warning: Male/Male – Fluff\Lemon

Pairing: Roy/Edward, Pride/Edward and hints of Hughes/Roy

**Seeing as there isn't a section for a Pride/Edward pairing or stories on here that I can see, I'll write my own.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters. So… on with the story:D

_**Sleeping with the enemy**_

Edward felt his body being pushed backwards until the back of his knees hit against the front of the nearby bed. It was the usual routine, work late at Central HQ, go get drinks with Hughes and Mustang and then be led back to bed with his superior to have a rough night of sex. This happened almost every night and the blonde didn't understand why he let Roy do this to him. Edward was just Roy's toy to use sometimes when he couldn't get his hands on the married Hughes.

A moan was let out from Edward's cracked lips and his cloths were basically torn off from his body. The Full Metal Alchemist didn't enjoy being a rag doll to this man's desire, but he always let him have his way with him. Edward was in love with Roy, but this man wasn't going to share his feelings. It was a night of sinful lust and the room was filled with different types of sounds. Thos sounds included; moaning, grunting, and rustling of sheets, ripping cloths and thrusts, nothing more and nothing less. The soft whispers of love weren't the case in this situation, like it normally should be.

A scream left from Edward's lips as he finally released over the older man's stomach. Roy let out a call of Hughes' name and climaxed inside of the condom that held his now limp length. Roy wasn't going to ever do this with Edward, but with the thought of this being Hughes. Edward's vision blurred as he soon passed out and let sleep over take him. Edward didn't realize the shift of the bed and Roy quickly leaving afterwards.

Edward's eyes soon fluttered back open to reality once the sun's rays shot through the crimson red curtains. _Damn, those curtains __**are**__ useless._ Edward thought to himself and glanced around the empty and silenced room. He was alone again. The blonde sighed heavily and glanced down to his nude body that Roy didn't even bother covering up last night. The boy soon closed his eyes and ducked his head down; a sneeze leaving from his mouth. _Oh great!_ He thought angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. He was going to call in sick and piss Mustang off for blowing him off on some late night sex. But now that Edward thought about it, he was very sore down there from doing this almost every night with the older man. Edward couldn't find a reason to tell him 'no'. Edward didn't have a lover, Alphonse was with Winry in Resembool and Edward was still here in Central – alone with a horny man who craved for release.

Edward swung his legs out of bed and walked over to the jet black phone, picking up the receiver and placing it to his ear as he dialed the number for the secretary's office.

"Central HQ ho—"

"Eh? Havoc, is that you?" Edward grinned knowingly. "You do know that Mustang walks by in about... point 2 seconds and that secretary—"Edward didn't even need to wait as he heard a soft whale. Roy had _stolen _'The Love of Havoc's life' once again. Edward snickered a little and tried to gain Jean's attention again. "Look, I'm not coming in today I'm starting to catch a cold. 'Kay?" Edward didn't wait for a response from the other end that was full of screams and thrown objects. Edward sighed and put down the phone again.

Edward wasn't really that sick yet, so he decided that a trip to Resembool to see Winry and Auntie wouldn't be such a bad idea. Edward glanced around for a moment, thinking about what all he might possibly need. The blonde grabbed hold of his brown jacket – that he kept from the other side of the gate – and a small bag holding a bottle of water and a few supplies of food. Edward wasn't going to be taking the normal train because it didn't run today.

"All set."

Edward glanced back to his empty apartment that had little meaning to him and closed the door, not even having a reason to lock it from behind. Who would want to break into a room with nothing inside but cloths in a dresser and a bed? Edward closed his eyes and made his way down Central streets, keeping a distant look upon his face. When he made it to the train station he would change direction and head into the nearby forest. This was going to be some journey, seeing as he'd be alone. Or… would be?

**Tbc.**

Crappy so far? Yeah, I know. It'll get better, I promise.


	2. Meeting Pride

Chapter Two

I didn't wait for any reviews… ; Because I already had an idea for the second chapter.

Warning: Male/Male – Fluff\Lemon

Pairing: Roy/Edward, Pride/Edward and hints of Hughes/Roy

Seeing as there isn't a section for a Pride/Edward pairing or stories on here that I can see, I'll write my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters. So… on with the story. :D

_**Runaway**_

Edward grinned to himself as he noticed how quickly he had made it to the train station. Instead of making his way up the small steps and to the actually train himself, he turned the corner and headed into the woods, a small trail making an entrance for Edward. The blonde pulled the bag more over his shoulder and closed his eyes simply; he was glad that the new Homunculi weren't roaming about near him. Well at least he hoped not. It seemed that Lust, Envy, Greed, Wrath and Sloth were back in the picture as well as Dante – unfortunately. But there seemed to be a new development of Homunculi created by a new master – who was unknown at the time. Edward sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of some way to entertain himself as he went. It was rather boring alone, now that he thought about it. Edward stopped suddenly as he heard the sound of rustling in the tree above him. The blonde gritted his teeth, knowing that it was Envy. He could smell and sense that Palm Tree a mile away; well… not literally.

_Smash. _ Edward's body came crashing against a tree, his lips parting to let out a soft groan of pain. The blonde whimpered and slowly stood to his feet, only to see that Lust and the other Seven Deadly Sins were ready for an ambush all along. _We'll never be in control…_ Al's words rang in his head and he nodded with a sigh. They were always leaded straight to them without a will of their own. Edward's feet pressed off from the ground as he took off in a run further into the woods, the sins giving chase to him. Edward had to gain speed and fast. He pulled off his small backpack and threw it behind him – losing his supplies, but also slowing the sins down.

Edward found himself time to rest, his hand pressed against a nearby tree as he panted softly for air. But Edward continued walking, if he stopped to rest for too long, well… he'd soon regret that wouldn't he? Edward sighed and soon stopped walking as he saw… himself? The boy nearly gasped as he looked at this other boy up and down. Hopefully it didn't look like he was checking him out. He noticed it. The mark of the Homunculus was resting upon his shoulder. He remembered when Al tried to bring Edward back to life… it couldn't have created a Homunculus, could it? Only Edward knew himself so he spoke the sin's name…

"Pride…?"

The sin's eyes turned to Edward and he let them stay that way. This sin wore the outfit that Envy normally was caught with. This of course disgusted Edward. Anyone that was close with Envy in fact made him angry. Edward tried to walk past Pride, only for the fact that he thought that he was with the other sins.

"Glad to hear that you've heard of me." Pride said almost too cocky for Edward's taste. "Whatever." Edward simply waved a hand and tried to leave, but his wrist was then captured by a pale hand. Edward flinched and turned to look at the other blonde sin.

"Who hurt you?" Pride asked and Edward remained silent. Pride nodded his head, almost knowing that it must have been the other sins because he knew this was Edward Elric. Edward sighed and pulled his wrist free, shaking his head and starting off again. He could hear his other self following him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you following me?" Edward was rather annoyed and he turned to look at the sin that started to walk beside him now.

"I'll protect you." Pride stated and glanced back to Edward. _But… why?_ Edward thought and nodded his head with closed eyes.

Edward sighed as the day started to fall to night. The crickets were starting to chirp, rather annoyingly loud and the owls were hooting. Pride eyed Edward, noticing that the boy was obviously hiding his exhaustion, along with anything else he was feeling.

"I can carry you if you'd like to sleep. The weight wouldn't be too much for me." The sin offered with a shrug of his shoulders. Edward glanced back to the other blonde and smirked, only to shake his head. "Nah, I'm fin-"Edward found himself dropped onto one of his knees and he sighed. He knew it wasn't from being tired; it was all of those rough nights with Roy…

Edward was pulled out of his thoughts as he was soon being carried over the sin's shoulder. The boy blushed and pouted almost childishly. Pride grinned and held onto the boy's lower back, walking on. When Pride realized that Edward was asleep, he hugged the boy tighter to himself and took off in quick speed, easily leaping over branches and logs, and maneuvering around trees. It was best to find a place that wasn't so out in the open to rest. But of course, Pride never slept, the nightmares of Edward's life were always on his mind. The sin looked over Edward's body and smiled faintly.

_He's rather… beautiful. _


	3. Off Duty, no one’s watching

Chapter three

Thanks for the reviews. : 3

I'm glad that people actually like it so far.

Oh and I'm using Pride from the reason for Pride not siding with the other homunculi will be stated in this chapter.

Warning: Male/Male – Fluff\Lemon

Pairing: Roy/Edward, Pride/Edward and hints of Hughes/Roy

Seeing as there isn't a section for a Pride/Edward pairing or stories on here that I can see, I'll write my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters. So… on with the story. :D

Chapter Three:

_**Off Duty, no one's watching**_

Edward's golden orbs fluttered to an open, only to dart around and view his new surroundings. Edward had pretty much figured that Pride would have dumped him off someplace and ran off, realizing his betrayal of the other sin. But to Edward's suggestion, there was Pride, curled up beside the other blonde, fast asleep. Edward smiled softly and brought a hand down to inch closer to the red marked skin. He couldn't help himself…he just wanted to touch. _Just a little bit more… _he thought to himself and soon his fingers were brushing over the milky white skin decorated in red markings; the sign of him being a homunculus. Pride's eyes came to an open as he looked to Edward's hand and then his face. Why Edward's hand was moving over his viewed stomach, he'd never know.

This place seemed nice; they were laying in soft sand, a small lake not too far away and the place was surrounded by tall and green lushes trees.

"Why do you wear the outfit of Envy and yet help me?" Edward figured it best not to really ask, but he couldn't really help himself. He pulled his hand away and moved back to settle on his knees. The sin sat up as well now and sighed, ringing a hand through his own hair.

"Because I'm not like them. How would you enjoy a foot to your gut every now and then just for the hell of it? Or being called names and being kicked around? I'm their Ultimate Weapon, but they treat me nothing like that. So…I left Dante and those puppets. I no longer want a part in that."

Edward couldn't help but to smile at Pride's response and he brought his fingertips to brush over the black top.

"Hmph…we better find you some different clothing, then. They're making me sick." Pride grinned and placed his hand over the other blonde's, enjoying the warm feel of it.

Edward felt his cheeks become hot as Pride leaned in closer, and moved his body's weight to follow the fleeing blonde. Soon, Edward had himself leaning back on his hands with a Pride on top of him, their noses barely touching. The shorter blonde blinked in confusion only to be answered with a pair of soft pink lips brushing over his own. Edward could have sworn that his heart had just then skipped a beat more than once. The Full Metal's eyes gave way with a flutter and his body's urges seemed to be controlling him now. Mechanical and flesh arm both circled around the taller blonde's neck, lacing his fingers together as he felt Pride gently laying them down into the soft sand they lay beneath of them.

"Pride, I…. mmmm…!" Edward blushed at the sound he had just made when his lips were forced to stay open and a sly red muscle from Pride's mouth came slipping into his own. The invading tongue explored its new surroundings, flicking at every tooth and brushing up against the cavern of the moist place. The sin moaned and brought a hand up to slide over the boy's face; caressing really. Edward's heart was beating a lot faster than he ever could have imagined. It didn't feel like lust like what Roy always used to do to him. That and …Pride was doing this and thinking of Edward, right? Who else could he be imagining doing this with?

Edward's fingers unlaced from the back of the other male's neck and started to tug at that dark tank top, begging for it to come loose. The sin grinned against the other's lips and separated the kiss. Edward whined and whimpered in protest, but watched as the sin stripped himself from his shirt and started to do the same for the boy beneath of him. Pride then let their chest touch together, giving them both the feeling that they had been dying for. Skin to skin. Edward gasped and lightly lolled his head backwards. Pride murred and let his lips come in contact with Edward's neck, suckling softly upon the slightly sweaty flesh. Salt was what Edward tasted like, but the skin knew it must have been the condensation dripping down their bodies.

Clothing after clothing was removed from their bodies, tossed off into some random direction of sand. Pride was gentle and rather careful not to hurt the other blonde. Edward's legs were then lifted into the air to rest over the other blonde's shoulders. Edward was panting and looking up at the sin with half lidded eyes. Sure, they looked alike, but when Edward looked at Pride, he didn't look at all like him. He was really gorgeous and …

"Aaahhh! Pride… mmmm!" Edward's fingers started to dig into the sand beside him, as if he was holding on for life itself. Pride slammed himself into the blonde, only to pull out and then repeat these movements. They were panting now, starring into each other's eyes, sometimes whispering the other's name. That's when he felt it, Pride had found Edward's prostate which had earned him a heated and loud call of his name. Pride shuttered and continued to slide deeper into the blonde, each time hitting that certain spot which brought a great deal of pleasure to the other blonde.

"Pride… aaahhh!" Edward called out as he felt himself finally giving in to release; an explosion that soon covered both of their stomachs. Edward whimpered and soon felt Pride climax inside of his body, some of it sliding back out over his now limp member.

Edward felt a little dizzy, but his eyes remained on Pride's form and on what he was going to do now that they had actually done this. Pride pulled himself out of Edward and moved beside him. Edward blinked and started to turn, only to feel Pride's arm around him, pulling him closer. The smaller blonde smiled softly and let his face rub and nuzzle into the crook of the sin's neck. Purring happily, Edward's eyes drifted to a close, falling asleep in his _enemy's_ arms.

"I love you…" Pride whispered and ran a hand contently through Edward's hair. Sure, Pride wasn't supposed to know what emotions were, what feelings were, but when he was with Edward, he knew that these little words was how he felt. Pride didn't expect an answer, he knew that Edward was fast asleep, passed out from their recent activities.

Pride watched Edward as he slept, keeping a watchful eye on him. But…now that he thought about it; Edward wouldn't get into any kind of trouble. The homunculi were probably off obeying their Master's orders. And the Military that Edward worked for, would never find out. Pride's eyes shot down as he saw Edward shift in his sleep, burying himself closer to Pride's body. Pride smiled gently and traced his hand out of Edward's hair to stroke over his back. He was so precious… his precious little angel. He loved the sound of that.

Edward's eyes soon came to open for the second time that night, only to stare into large golden orbs above him. Edward flushed softly and smiled, leaning up to peck a soft kiss to the sin's lips. Edward was really hoping that Pride had felt something for Edward, that it was more than just lust or desire. But now that Edward thought about it… this sin was **pride. **Not lust or desire.

"I … I love you…" Edward stuttered and bit lightly upon his lower lip. Sure, the blonde was actually scared which seemed out of character unless he was going to be killed or something, but everyone gets like this when they're afraid of rejection. Edward's fear vanished as he felt lips pressed more onto his own. The blonde curled and uncurled his toes, kissing back softly.

"I love you, too." Pride whispered into the other blonde's ear and held him close to himself. And the two blondes fell asleep; just like that.

**TBC**

Yeeeeesh, they finally did the dirty. xD I wonder what'll happen if Roy finds out. Oo


	4. Gomene

Brain….fart. D:

I'm trrrrrrrrrrying my hardest to continue this story and believe me I want to. But there's a lot of problems going on at home right now that it are making it hard to do so. I'll make sure that the next chapter is VERY long to make up for its absence.


	5. Stray Dog

Chapter 5

**A Dog's Punishment**

Edward and Pride had talked it out that morning. Edward would go back to Central and gather his things from that empty apartment and find a more suiting place for him **and** Pride. The front door to his room opened with a soft squeak, the blonde's gloved hand let the slender digits press against the light switch. The lights wouldn't turn on, at all. The blonde blinked a few times, the military paid for his electricity; he didn't really understand why the lights wouldn't work. He headed inside anyways; he could always pull back the curtains. As those boots hit against the wooded floor boards with soft clanks, he could have sworn he had heard a few noises around him.

That's when he felt it, his body was crashed into with another being, colliding to the floor with a loud **THUD**. The blonde let out a soft cry, only to have an angered looking Mustang hovering over him.

"N-Nani?!" Edward almost squealed out in confusion.

"Where the hells were you, Full Metal?" Roy asked through gritted teeth. This in turn made Edward flinch; he wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that. Tell him the truth or give out a lie. Sure he'd find out sooner or later when he found out that he was living someplace else and with someone else other than the infamous Flame Alchemist. Roy didn't get an answer so instead he leaned down so that his lips were pressing to Edward's ear.

"Stray dogs need their punishments, too…"

Edward gulped and let his fingers work as claws trying to scratch out Roy's eye; which didn't work so well. His hands were pinned down above his head making the boy whimper as he rendered those useless. His legs and feet! He pushed up his legs and let his feet press to Roy's stomach and abdomen, trying to kick him off. He felt his feet being crushed through his boots as he felt the man press more onto the pressure on him. Edward cried and dropped his legs; he could have sworn that for those few moments his feet were now broken.

"P-please stop this!"

This was out of character for Edward, but then again, he was frightened, it felt like his very life was at danger. "R-roy…"

Back at their secret spot, Pride was waiting, very patient for Edward in fact. But what was taking him so long? His golden eyes darted around for a brief moment as he stood up, checking his surroundings. Edward probably wouldn't be that mad if he came for him, right? Pride took a few steps forward only to feel sharp pains rushing through his very body. "Aaahhh! Damnit…" He hissed and dropped down to his knees. But that's when it hit him.

"…Edward!"

The sin leapt up to his feet again and darted off into the direction of Central City. He followed the pains and scents of the boy to an apartment building, running up the stairs, his fleshy feet making quite a racket. He threw open a door and gasped at the sight that he was left with. His teeth gritted together, walking silently up to the raven haired man that lie over **HIS** Edward and let his fist collide to his cheek which now became a bright red. Roy glared up at the other male and stood up, leaving a pretty cut up and bruised Edward on the floor. Pride's hand lifted into the air, letting his scythe fall into his hand.

"Get. Out."

The sin hissed, emphasizing each word slowly to make it rather clear. Roy stared at the sin for a moment and slowly made his way out the door, he had done what he planned on doing, no point on getting his gloves even dirtier. Pride dropped to the floor and lifted Edward's head, his fingertips brushing over the boy's cheek.

"Baby… open your eyes."

Pride whispered this out, his golden orbs then meeting Edward's gold eyes again. Edward parted his lips to speak but Pride pressed an index finger over the soft pink plumps. "I'll gather your stuff, Edward." The sin lifted Edward into his arms and lie him down on the bed, kissing his lips gently. "You just rest here until then. We're leaving right away." Pride offered a smile to Edward looked around the room, finding a suitcase and laying it out; taking Edward's belongings and packing it.

Edward was feeling better after Pride's treatment to his wounds. Pride carried Edward's suitcase for him and they were walking down the streets of Central. The incident with Roy, well, it was like it didn't even happen. A house caught the Full Metal's eyes, making him gasp and pull Pride along with him, rushing towards the little cottage looking home. The boy squealed and pulled open the door, the man whom sells this place was sitting down in a chair. The old man couldn't help but to smile at the pair of blonde's. One seemed very happy as the other looked a little confused, always the perfect couple, ne? The man stood and made his way over to the two, "Would you like a tore?" Edward nodded his head rapidly and the two were led into the kitchen. "It's not that big. The room we were just in is the living room. This is the kitchen, and that sliding door leads to the laundry room."

They went back into the living room and headed upstairs, there were five empty rooms and a bathroom somewhere in between them. Back downstairs again was another room; most likely the master bedroom. "Our room." Edward squealed again and pressed his hands to his own chest. Pride smiled, he has never saw the blonde so happy before and he was glad to be apart of what made him smile.

"We'll take it." Pride spoke up and the man nodded his head, telling them the amount needed. Edward easily pulled out his wallet and paid the man. Pride set down the suitcase in the bedroom and looked to Edward with a smile. The boy looked back to Pride and moved to let their lips softly press together. Pride smiled and pulled the boy closer to himself by the waist, his lips massaging over the other pair. This was perfect. Perfect. The two bodies fell down on top of the bed with one another. The man looked back to the closed bedroom door and smiled while shaking his head. He left the house, closing and locking the door on his way out.

Edward quickly sat up from bed; after that night they spent together who wouldn't be feeling wonderful? But something was wrong… Edward jumped up and ran into the bathroom which was connected to their bedroom. Pride shot up from bed and rushed after Edward in worry. The sin winced as he saw Edward leaning over the toilet and throwing up. The sound made him feel dizzy. Pride moved beside Edward and pulled his hair back, softly rubbing the boy's back as he kissed at his neck, whispering comforting words. The boy was crying as he pulled away from the toilet, his body quivering just the slightest. Edward tried to stand, but ended up falling over, but caught by Pride. Pride carried him into the living room, to give him air. Edward placed a hand to his own stomach and glanced up into Pride's eyes.

"…I'm pregnant."

**FIN**. :3


	6. Answers

Just so you all know, there **WILL **be a sequal to this story.

The name of it is unknown as of now because I'm working on like... 3 different stories right now from different animes. Just be on a look out for any of my new stories. :3 It just may be the sequal. It'll say in the beginning of a story if it is or not, though.

Thanks for all of the fans.

PrideEd!xEd must continue!


End file.
